


War

by Annie6211



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he can not be better, Jesse at least has to be equal to Rachel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

It started with the Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love performance. A seemingly innocent pillow hit by Rachel, yet Jesse couldn’t forget it. He knew it was stupid, but he felt the need for revenge. He needed to be better than everyone else. And even though Rachel was definitely not _everyone else_ , he would accept being at least equal to her.

In order for this to happen, he needed to hit her with a pillow. Now even he might admit that he didn’t choose the best time or place.

“And then Finn had the audacity to sing Jessie’s Girl, as if that would ever-oof!”

Jesse put the couch cushion down to his lap, eyes widening. He didn’t exactly mean to hit her in the face, but at least they were even now. Rachel held her nose for a few seconds, before glancing to him with wide, hurt eyes. He opened his mouth and was about to apologize when he realized.

She was acting.

He dove sideways to avoid the flying pillow aimed at his head, but still managed to get hit across the shoulder hard enough for him to fall off the side of the couch. Ducking behind it for cover, he collected the three pillows surrounding him.

“I offer you peace if you surrender right now!” Rachel chimed from the other side of the room. Jesse pinpointed her location behind the armchair. He narrowed his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t surrender. They weren’t even. She had hit him twice now, and he had only hit her once.

“I will surrender…” he crawled forward, “Never!” he declared, using years of ballet training to jump gracefully over the armchair.

Directly into a trap.

Rachel popped up from behind the piano, throwing pillow after pillow at him. He waited until her ammo supply ran out, then he grinned viciously. She squealed as he suddenly appeared, shadowing over her. She had no place to hide, getting hit with pillow after pillow after pillow.

“Mercy! I yield!” she yelped, arms covering her head and face. Jesse grinned, dropping the remaining pillows. She carefully peeked from between her arms, releasing a deep breath and dropping her arms when she saw him empty handed.

“I won!” Jesse declared smugly, sitting next to her on the ground. She rolled her eyes, automatically snuggling under his arm when he held it up.

“Fine. You can be better than me at pillow fighting.” Rachel conceded. “I’m still better than you at everyone else!” she teased. Jesse shook his head.

“You wish.” 


End file.
